Talk:2008 - (08/18/2008) First Accessory in the "Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection" Line Now on Sale!
Curse you Square for making me pay real money for something in game! D:--Lordshadow 05:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) It would probably hold something like a 20:00:00 recast time. Also, note that all it really does is let you skip boat or airship rides. Saving 5-15 minutes every now and then is nice, but is it really $43 nice? But this does release a weight from my shoulders... I was worried it would be something with active stats, so people who shelled out the raw money would have an obvious advantage against people who didn't. (Which is along the same line as buying gil...) --Taeria 07:07, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah the price is a bit high for a teleport item. A nice birthday present but maybe not something I would buy immediately. I wonder what other items are going to be coming out. --Ravenbe 15:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I think you're focusing too much on the in-game item rather than the merchandise itself. You're paying $42 for the bought goods. The in-game item is just a bonus that they are putting inside promotional merchandise. -- 16:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) The talisman seems really nice. I can't wait to get mine. Shentok 18:05, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I agree with Chari, I'm excited about the pendant itself. The in-game item is just a plus! I hope it's made better than their plush things. --Littledarc 18:31, 18 August 2008 (UTC) If it helps you sleep through the night better to say you're paying $42 bucks for a fake leather strap attached to a molded piece of metal (hopefully) and not an in-game item, have at it. So if I were a gil seller but I wanted to be legitimate, I'll get into the business of selling plastic bag ties used on bread loafs and as a thank you I'll send their character a few thousand+ gil. The in-game gil is 'just a bonus.' --User:Newjack/Newjack 19:35, 27 August 2008 (MST) This looks really cool! Even of the item is only a free teleport every now and then (my guess is something along the lines of every 24:00:00 or something similar), the body piece looks awesome and would be really cool to wear just around town. =3 --Nahara 21:28, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Is it sad that I care more about the in-game item than the actual necklace? I mean it kinda looks like a dog whistle or something. I wish it was a better shape :/. We only have until Sept 1st to buy, so don't wait too long, guys. --Scrawnysquall I am looking forward to both. If I bought it in the UK it'd be a good £20, does seem quite expensive but also cheap at same time. I'm more interested in the ingame item just because the jacket is unique and looks so ace, no one else will have one really unless they've bought this item, so you would look unique. :D --Siion The order page only mentions a European release date to be announced, but no Canadian. I e-mailed them about this and they said there are no plans. There was some other merchandise I wouldn't mind ordering, either, but it's all U.S.-only. --Vael of Phoenix 18:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Talisman Not available outside of US.... comeplete BULL!! i want the necklace AND the in game item. jerks --Ske7ch 01:45, 20 August 2008 (UTC)sKe7ch * Ask a friend to buy you it from the US and Paypal him the money? That's all I could think of. I have friends in the US who would do this for me, but im not after it really. :( --Siion * I agree with Siion as I and an in game friend living overseas did that for his wireless controllers sold by Amazon.com. -- IBHalliwell 02:36, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :Let's keep it civil please, Ske7ch. -- 02:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) 40Hrs..... The pendant is nice, but I'm thinking of canceling my order, that's too long to wait to justify keeping it in inventory. The 40-Hour cooldown really isn't that bad since they could have restricted it to a week.. It's not supposed to be something that can replace the teleports that WHM already have, just something extra as a thank you for buying the item in real life. It's a nice pendant and I'm ecstatic to be a recipient of one as a gift~♪ ^ ^ -- 00:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) * I do wonder, though, about SE starting to provide in-game bonuses. I love it, so don't get me wrong! In fact, I have a the Harpsichord in my Mog House and already ordered two of these items (one for myself and another for my Son). I'm hoping that once all these collectibles are available, we'll have both some very nice real world items PLUS a group of useful in-game items. While a 40-hour recharge time by itself doesn't give anyone a great advantage, a dozen (or more) of these items combined together might be very useful (and usable maybe hourly in some form). Who knows, I certainly don't, but one can suspect. --IBHalliwell 02:36, 28 August 2008 (UTC) * Just a thought: If giving an in-game item as a bonus is acceptable for SE to do why wouldn't it be OK for IGE or other companies to do? I mean IGE/others could sell people something in the RL and give them say 1 million gil as an in-game bonus. Some might feel / say there is no real difference between the two. --IBHalliwell 02:36, 28 August 2008 (UTC) * It's probably as simple as, they don't like someone else making profit off of their work. Jolatola 14:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I'm angry... So SE Plans on releasing this in Europe eventually...? That's nice. How about CANADA! >< DAMNIT. I hate SE so much, I want to buy this, but they won't ship to Canada, and apparently, have no intention to.. Seriously, what the heck is this? Final Fantasy XI Merchandise Bulletin I got notified of the Tidal Talisman through an E-Mail pointing to the web page: http://na.square-enix.com/ffxi/newsletter/tt/index.html This page also says a Shadow Lord statue will be on sale this Fall and stores are accepting pre-orders for it. Is this statue suppose to be the Final Fantasy XI Shadow Lord or a different one? --IBHalliwell 02:44, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Update: The Shadow Lord statue is the same as from mission 5-2 and the one for the WoTG expansion. Found out by checking with Google's Shopping with prices ranging from US$172 to US$229.99. --IBHalliwell 19:52, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I do like it but... I don't think it's worth $42+s/h... 30 maybe... 20 & I'd have ordered one already, but not 40+. Thanks for the offer but I'll have to pass, SE. --Tellah of Carbuncle 20:06, 28 August 2008 (UTC)